Serpiente y Leon
by NateDeJeevas
Summary: Tras la guerra Draco y Harry se enfrentan a algo peor. Descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el que hasta ahora había sido su peor enemigo en la escuela de Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería
1. Chapter 1: De vuelta

La guerra había acabado, mis padres estaban en Azkaman y bueno yo...Como la mayoría de todos los que habíamos participado en la guerra ya sea del lado de Voldemort o de pos así decirlo de parte de San Potter. Teníamos que repetir curso. Lo que mas me molestaba era que tenía que volver a ver a esa cara rajada, y lo más probable es que volviera a pasar como el primer año que estuve en Hogwarts, todo el mundo alabando a San Potter. Solté un suspiro mientras todos los de Slytherin, nos subíamos al expreso de Hogwarts, pude ver que por el otro extremo del anden, cierto ojiverde se subía al tren. Supiere recordando la ultima vez que estuve cerca de el si no fuera por el probablemente no estaría en esos momentos subiendo al tren. Sacudí la cabeza vale me había salvado pero nunca se lo agradecería. Como casi siempre me toco ser perfecto ese año, así que me dirigí hacia el vagón de los perfectos, junto con Pansy, entramos al vagón y me quede petrificado al encontrarme cara a cara con unos ojos verdes esmerarla mirando directamente a mis ojos plateados como el mercurio liquido.

-Malfoy, me harías el favor de apartarte.-oí esa voz dirigiéndose a mi.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?-escupí las palabras con rencor.- OH ya se porque me lo dice San Potter el salvador del mundo.-Le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio.

Pase al vagón empujado a Potter hacia atrás, sin darme cuenta el leve rocé de mi mano en su hombro había provocado que mi corazón se acelerara. Me senté de mala gana pensando que seria por el odio que le tenía. Pero no pude quitarle la vista cuando se iba del vagón junto con Grenger. Me quede extrañado al ver que Weasley se quedaba en el vagón. No pude evitar reír al parecer San Potter le había quitado a la novia. Me quede dormido durante todo el viaje. Note como algo me movía casi tirándome al suelo.

-Draco, Draco, Draco-Pansy me cogía por los hombros moviéndome.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, viendo como Grenger y Weasley aguantaban la risa saliendo del vagón. Me desperece y cogi mis cosas.

-Draco-mi amiga mi miraba de reojo.- ¿Desde cuando hablas en sueños?-pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

-No hablo en sueños Pansy-dije saliendo del vagón, viendo a ese grupito de leones se reía a mas no poder. Por lo visto los perfectos de Gryffindor ya le habían contado a Potter mi casi caída. Pase por el lado como si no exigieran sin darme cuenta de que había dejado a todos mis compañeros atrás, al adelantarme llegue el primero al Gran Comedor, me senté en la mesa de Slytherin y pensé en que había soñado, lo único que recordaba era unos intensos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándome. Sacudí la cabeza no podían ser esos ojos, los de el no. Seria de cualquier otra persona que habría conocido en el verano, pero los de el estaba seguro de que no eran los de el. Poco a poco entraron todos los estudiantes y como me había imaginado el llego rodeado de una masa de alumnos. Y así continúo asta el final de la cena, cuándo a medida de rescate algunos de los Gryffindor lo sacaron del Gran Comedor para evitar otra vez el barullo de los alumnos. Me levante y fui a la sala común de mi casa donde me senté enfrente del fuego sin poder dejar de pensar en unos ojos esmeradas. Después de pensar un rato y intentar que esos ojos no fueran los de el me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2: De vuelta a las peleas

Salí del vagón de los perfectos. Después de un encuentro con Malfoy. Ese maldito orgullo que tenia, lo hacia mas insoportable. No habían llegado a Hogwarts y ya habían empezado casi una pelea. Pensé que después de lo pasado en la guerra y que le hubiera salvado en la sala de los menesteres, se vería agradecido, pero me equivocaba, lo de salvarle parecía que en vez de relajar el odio que siente hacia mi, lo único que había conseguido era hacer que este aumentara. Abrí la puerta compartimiento donde estaban Ginny, Luna y Neville. Y me deje caer en el asiento.

-Bueno Harry-dijo Hermione- Nos vemos en el colegio y recuerda no te petas en ninguna pelea antes de llegar con Malfoy.-después de decir eso se marcho cerrando la puerta del compartimiento.

Todos me miraron con una mirada que me decía que lo contara porque Hermione me había advertido sobre las peleas con Malfoy. Suspire y les conté que fui a acompañar a Ron y a Hermione al vagón de los perfectos, y que cuando me iba a marchar, apareció Malfoy con su prepotencia, se había quedado mirándome como matándome con esos ojos color mercurio liquido. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, les dije como le pedí amablemente que me dejara pasar. Y como el me había atacado verbalmente.

-Déjalo estar.-dijo Neville- Al fin y al cabo es un Slytherin y no deberías buscarte problemas antes de tiempo.

-Neville, tiene razón Harry, no es necesario que te alteres por una retorcida serpiente.

-Supongo que tenéis razón.-dije recostándome en asiento.

Mire hacia la ventana, pensando en como estaría Hogwarts, después de la guerra. Recodaba que había quedado casi destruido, tras la batalla. No pude evitar que una lágrima recorriera mi rostro al recordar cuantas vidas se habían perdido en esa guerra. Ron había perdido a Fred, Ted había perdido a sus padres. Limpié la lágrima que me recorría el rostro con la manga, cuando Ginny me dijo que ya habíamos llegado. Baje del tren y vi venir a Ron y a Hermione riendo entre dientes. Llegaron con nosotros en un momento.

-¿Qué os hace reír así?-dije mirándolos sin comprender.

-Malfoy-Ron volvió a reír- El habla en sueños y se ve que mientras veníamos a soñado con unos intensos ojos color esmeralda.-mi amigo volvió a romper a reír.

-¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?-pregunto Luna.

-Pues que cuando Pansy, lo ha ido a despertar por poco se cae. Y la cara que ha puesto pagaría por volver a verla una vez más.

Ron imito la cara que Malfoy había puesto. Y no pudimos evitar romper a reír, a lo lejos pude ver como un ojiplata me miraba con cara de querer matarme allí mismo. Les hice una señal a mis amigos y nos subimos al carro que nos llevaría a Hogwarts, al estar apunto de llegar al Gran Comedor una masa de alumnos se me echo encima, pidiéndome un autógrafo o cosas así. Tuve que entrar a tientas al Gran Comedor y me senté como pude. La cena fue tranquila y a la salida con ayuda de Ron y Hermione me pude escabullir sin ningún problema asta la sala común de Gryffindor, me dirigí a mi habitación y cogi el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, y me dirigí hacia la torre de astronomía. Me recosté en uno de los muros y mire al cielo estrellado. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era escapar de allí. Estar en Hogwarts me traía tantos recuerdos de la guerra y de la gente que había muerto por protegerme o ayudarme de algún modo. Mi mente se dirijo hacia el recuerdo del pensadero y en como Snape me había ayudado todos estos años y yo creyendo que me odiaba. Solo quería protegerme. Recordé a mi padrino Sirius al que había recuperado y había perdido tan rápido. Pero bueno al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que esas personas habían dado su vida por ayudarme. Me levante y limpie el polvo de mis pantalones y volví hacia la torre de Gryffindor para descansar dado que mañana seria un día muy largo.


	3. Chapter 3: Tu profesor particular

Baje al Gran Comedor y me senté en la mesa de Slytherin, comencé a desayunar y a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de mis sueños. Desde que acabo la guerra siempre veía esos ojos color esmeralda y una mano que se tendía hacia mí, cuando miraba su cara estaba borrosa y no podía reconocerle. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Pansy y Blaise se habían sentado a mi lado. -DRACO-grito Pansy cansada de llamarme lo que provoco que todo el comedor se girara hacia mi mesa incluido cierto ojiverde. -¿Qué?-dije molesto-Y baja el volumen de tu voz, estas llamando la atención de todos-Dije molesto pero sin apartar la mirada de cierto salvador del mundo el cual con una especie de suspiro volvió su mirada al frente. -La profesora Mcgonagall quiere hablar contigo-dijo Pansy hablando casi en un susurro. -¿Para?-dije sin comprender. -Ni idea-contesto ella-Pero dice que es importante. Y que si podrías ir cuanto antes. -Iré ahora-dije levantándome y saliendo del gran comedor. Me dirigí hacia el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones y la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Suspire y toque a la puerta sin muchos ánimos, espere un rato y luego entre. -Señor Malfoy, veo que sus compañeros ya le han avisado de que quería verle-dijo sin apartar la vista de unos papales, -¿Qué desea de mí?-mire deseando de salir de allí lo antes posible. -He oído de que se le dan muy bien las pociones ¿verdad?-me miro por primera vez desde que había entrado. -Si ¿y que tiene que ver eso con lo que me va a pedir?-dije confundido. -Pues que necesito que le de clases particulares a un alumno.-dijo volviendo a sus papeles. -Vale. ¿Quién es el alumno?-dije esperando que no fuera un león. -Harry Potter-mi cara debió ser un poema por que añadió-Solo serán un par de días a la semana. Me quede pensativo un momento y sin saber porque-Vale acepto-dije con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Cuándo tengo que empezar? -Cuando desees.-Me empecé a marchar-A y avise a Potter, creo haber oído que esta en casa de Hagrid. Me marche sin decir nada. Con que profesor de pociones de San Potter. Me iba a divertir con eso. Le aria sufrir hasta que fuera el mismo el que renunciara a mi ayuda. Sonreí para mi mismo y me encamine a los jardines de la escuela me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol al lado del lago a esperar a ver si Potter pasaba. Paso un rato y al ver que por allí no pasaba nadie, decidí darme un baño en el lago. Me desabroche la corbata y la deje caer encima de la hierba, continué con mi camisa y decidí dejarme el resto de la ropa. Me metí lentamente dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua y luego me zanbulli dejando que mi cabellera rubia se mojara completamente, me dirigí a una orilla y me quede allí semitumbado y cerré los ojos. Al cerrarlos inmediatamente, me vinieron a la mente esos ojos esmeraldas, que poco a poco empezaban a obsesionarme. Me quede cinco minutos mas y salí del agua. Me hice un hechizo para secar mi cuerpo y mis pantalones y me vestí. A lo lejos vi como Potter se dirigía hacia el castillo, me di prisa y en un momento lo alcance. -Eh Potter-dije en un tono arrogante. El se giro al instante clavando sus ojos en mí. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo mirándome como si estuviera hablando a una piedra. -Sabes voy a ser tu profesor particular de pociones desde hoy. Su cara se puso blanca al escuchar eso, hasta tal punto que pensé que iba a desmayarse. +++++Narra Harry+++++ Al bajar al Gran Comedor y ver como Pansy le hablaba a un Draco Malfoy, metido en sus pensamientos, se sentó en la mesa de los leones y se dispuso a comer hasta que un grito lo saco de su labor. -DRACO-grito Pansy harta de que su amigo no la escuchara. Todos nos giramos hacia allí, asta pude ver como Malfoy, miraba la situación y posaba sus ojos en mí. Gire rápidamente. ¿Por qué mi corazón se había acelerado solo con que mi mirada y la de Malfoy se cruzaran solo unos segundos? Suspire y seguí comiendo hasta que vi como cierto rubio salía por la puerta del Gran Comedor, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visón. Seguí desayunado. Y luego me levante y salí del Gran Comedor, hacia la torre de Gryffindor, para esperar a que Ron y Hermione terminaran su ronda de perfectos, para poder hacerle los tres juntos una visita a Hagrid. Me acomode en uno de los sillones de la sala de los leones y me puse a pensar en que este curso seria el mas tranquilo en Hogwarts. No pude evitar reír al recordar que esa pregunto la hizo en cuarto curso Hermione. "¿Cuándo tendremos un años tranquilo en Hogwarts?" fueron exactamente sus palabras, pues bueno ay tenia mi amiga su año tranquilo, no puede evitar reír al pensar eso. En esos momentos Ron y Hermione entraron. -Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a Hagrid?-pregunte al ver como se sentaban en los sillones de la sala. -Estamos agotados de la ronda-dijo Ron casi tumbado en el sillón. -Bueno este bien iré yo solo-suspire y me levante-Hasta luego. -Harry-me llamo Hermione a mi espalda.- ¿Sabes ya quien va a ser tu profesor de pociones particular? -No-dije encogiéndome de hombros-Luego paso por el despacho de Mcgonagall y se lo pregunto. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se apoyo en el hombro de Ron. Salí de la sala de los leones, y baje hasta los jardines de Hogwarts. Mientras caminaba, vi como alguien se introducía en el lago. Me quede parado un rato y vi que era Malfoy, sin saber porque me sonroje al ver su espalda desnuda al introducirse en el lago, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y sacudí la cabeza y sin volver a mirar hacia el lago me dirigí hacia la casa de Hagrid. Al llegar me desilusione al ver que no estaba. Me di la vuelta y comencé a volver hacia el castillo, mientras subía dirigí otra mirada al lago, para ver como Malfoy se recostaba en una de las orillas, suspire. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, supuse que seria que estaba cansado o algo. Subí los mas rápido que pude y al pasar por el lago vi que el ya no estaba, me alivie al ver que ya no estaba, hasta que oí una voz a mi espalda. -Eh Potter-oí decir a Malfoy no me hacia falta girarme para saber que era el. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dije mirándole con indiferencia. -Sabes voy a ser tu profesor particular de pociones desde hoy. Sus palabras atravesaron mis oídos, no podía creerlo, si no soportaba estar cinco minutos en la misma habitación que el, se me iba hacer insoportable pasar horas con el. No te como me miraba con cara de burla. -¿Tu?-dije mirándolo con cierto odio, o eso creí -Si yo, y mira vamos a empezar ahora mismo-dijo sonriendo como la serpiente que era. Al momento supe que no había rechazado serlo por el inmenso orgullo que tenia. Lo seguí por los pasillos, hasta llegar a las mazmorras y nos dirigimos hasta la clase de pociones, Entre sin mirarle y me senté en una silla, mirando cada movimiento que hacia, se sentó en la mesa del profesor y me miro analizándome con la mirada. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me sentía así cada vez que el me miraba? 


End file.
